The Sun Walker
by Alesia.Pimss
Summary: After her parent's dead,in order to keep her safe, Tsuande enrolls Sakura to her school for supernatural beings. There Sakura meets and make new friends and is enchanted by Sasuke. But she has to learn how to live her life hiding from the people that want her power otherwise things will become bad. AU/vamp fic.


**Chapter one**

**Keeping a low profile **

๑۩۞۩๑

Oh blade you'll warm tonight!  
Awash in crimson-purple flows,  
Your sheen will dull with aching flesh:  
Palpating anatomic mounds  
Caressing, dancing, writhing round  
Your metal form-  
Whetted 'gainst a lonely bone,  
Then to probe the pounding, begging heart.

And all the while the prey will howl  
Before they crumple; greet the mud-  
A taut and unbelieving jowl  
Will open out for giving blood-  
A vent from down below,  
Once a brutal show  
Of metal in the man.

๑۩۞۩๑

I woke up at the sound of the bird's singing. Usually, I would be somehow glad to hear the little birds singing and waking me up to a calm and pleasant atmosphere, but today I hate it. I hate the birds and their singing, I hate the sound of the wind blowing my light pink curtains, I hate the sound of my own breathing. I hate this day. Why? Because starting today I'll be a fugitive. A person that runs from her own life, and the worst part is that I didn't even get to say a word into this. I wasn't given the chance to live my own life. Why? Because they didn't let me, and it's not like I couldn't fight them, but the fact that she was part of the plan made me stay silent.

I left the warmth that my new bed was offering me and went into my new bathroom, in my hew house, which, if you stay to think a little better id the best part of this thing. Living alone gives me a somewhat satisfaction feeling.

I turned on the water and let my bathtub to fill. As I watched the water rising I took some bubble dust and poured it into the bathtub. I then let the tub to fill again and went by the mirror.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. My long pink hair was really messy and my green eyes were unusually pale, but they were still unique. I took of my clothes and shuddered as the cold made it's way into my thin body. Some would say I was too thin but even so, I still have curves, and nice one I might say. I then made my way to the bathtub and stopped the water and went in. I could feel the hot water burning my skin but I couldn't care less, in fact I liked it. I relaxed my body and closed my eyes thinking about today.

What was today? Probably the beginning of my new screwed up life. In order to protect me and to hide me, more precisely, she, Tsunade, enrolled me to her 'special' school. A school for supernatural creatures like me, where they are taught how to live along humans and how to use their power in the favor of the Crown.

From what I understood, better said what I heard, because I was too angry to listen to Tsunade when she was talking with me, the classes are organized from the threaten the students represent. In class A are the most powerful and the grades go down to D, where are the weakest. She said she will put me in class D so that I will keep on a low profile, which angered me because she know that I am far more powerful even than the ones from class A but when I told her that she said that I don't have to attract too much attention because that might cause them to track me. Who are they? Well that's a secret that I won't tell you… for now.

Lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Tsunade entering my bathroom and neither saw her when she approached me.

"Sakura!" she screamed and finally got my attention. "What in the gods name are you doing? You'll be late for school. Hurry up and get out of the water."

"What pleasure brings you here, Tsunade?" I asked getting out of the water. The now cold water was running down my whole body and the chilly air made me have goose bums.

"Sakura, look, I know you don't really like this but you have to do it. It's for your own good." She said with such a sad face that almost made my heart hurt for a little. Almost.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot that from today on I will be using my old name. It's been so long since I heard someone calling me so that my body almost forgot how to react at the name." I said with a blank expression.

"Come one, get ready and cheer up. Even though I've put you in the last class you'll see that it will be a lot of fun." She said trying to cheer me up.

"I would've like it more if kids wouldn't make fun of me because I am 'apparently' weak." I said as I finished drying my body and hair.

"You don't know they will."

"Oh, please."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll leave you to change."

"Oh, now that I'm not naked anymore you decided to give me privacy? That's so sweet." I said sarcastically as Tsunade left downstairs.

I went in my bedroom and took out of my wardrobe a black crop top and some white skinny jeans and put them on. After some seconds I decided, even though it was summer, to wear a thing white jacket as well. After I took my purse, well more like my bag, I put on some black converse and went down stairs. On my way there I caught my hair in a high ponytail.

When I got there I saw that Tsunade already left, but as usual, she left me a note, to make sure I won't skip on my first day. I didn't know if I should feel flattered that she considered me such a rebel or to feel hurt that she didn't trusted me.

_Dear Sakura,_

_When you arrive come to my office and I will give you your schedule and also, I need you _

_to sign something. I reserved you a parking lot because usually, when you are so late as _

_you are now, you won't find one. You should thank me. Try not to destroy anything on _

_your way here._

_- Tsunade_

Tch, how impatient. I couldn't run even if I wanted to so I don't see why all the fuss.

๑۩۞۩๑

I stopped my engine as I parked in front of the not-so-free school. There were a lot of children here. And when I say a lot I mean an effing lot. When I was told about this school, I was never informed that there were so many students. I mean, come on, it's a school for supernatural creatures, how many of them could be in a single town. Apparently a lot.

I left my car taking my bag with me and making my way to Tsunade's office. I used to come here a lot when I was little so I know this place like the back of my hand. And I know some teachers as well. _God, I will feel ashamed when I will be put in that low class. Ah, I just want to get over with it and ends it. _I thought desperate as I walked in the hallways. God, what was wrong with this people, have they never seen a person before. Why were they staring.

I arrived at Tsunade's office in no time. I entered without knocking and wasn't really surprised to see that Tsunade wasn't alone in the room. In front of her, stood a gorgeous man, with long black hair caught in a low ponytail, and with some piercing onyx eyes. And there was this sweet and seductive scent in the air coming from him and then it immediately slapped me. A vampire.

_Am I the only one getting tired of them? _I asked, not waiting an answer but there she comes.

**You say that, but just look at him. You would jump on him and rip his clothes right now if you could. **

_As usual, you really can't stay quiet for a day, can't you?_

**Oh, so sweet. I love you too, you little bitch. **My inner said sarcastically. Personally, I didn't enjoy her very much, and it's a bit odd to say that you hate yourself, but damn was she annoying.

"Oh Sakura, you've finally arrived. Here sign this." She said as she handed me a paper and I signed it without reading it. "Good, now that this is settled, here is your schedule. This boy is Itachi Uchiha, he is a senior here. If you need anything you will go to him. Itachi she is Sakura Haruno."

"A pleasure to meet you miss Haruno." He said as he reached for my hand and kissed it gently then let it go. I just stared at him and said nothing.

"Sakura, are you going to say hi or what?" asked Tsunade.

"What?" I said bitterly and got myself a really ugly glare from Tsunade. "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you, Itachi. And please never call me like that again. Never." I said in a dangerous tone. "Please call me Sakura."

I could see a slightly shock in his eyes but it disappeared soon and it was replaced with a smirk.

"Then Sakura, shall we go?"

"Itachi, you can go for now. I still have something to talk with Sakura, alone. She'll come to you after, so you can show her the surroundings. Now go, class has already started." Said Tsunade.

Itachi excused himself like a gentleman he was and left the room. After he left the room I turned my attention to Tsunade.

"Sakura, you don't have to act like a stupid girl, I've never asked you that, but try to be more sociable."

"Whatever."

"You know, when your mother gave her last breath I promised her that I would rise you well, please don't make me break my promise."

_Oh, so now she's talking about mom, she must really want me to feel good here._ I thought but even though I wanted to say that this didn't affect me, I couldn't, because it did.

"Fine, I'll give it a try. It's there something else or I can go my way now?" I asked more softly than before, letting her know that I really mean it.

"No. I have to ask you to go and give this to Kakashi. He has with class A. Tell him that yes, he really have to read and sign it." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Kakashi, huh? It's been awhile since I last saw him. I wonder if he still remember me." I said more to myself.

๑۩۞۩๑

I stood in front of the door of class A and I got to say, damn I can smell the vampires from miles. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not a dog or a werewolf, but damn they really had that specific smell that either made you fall in love with them, either made you have them, and in my case, it was the second.

I stretched my hand and opened the door and wasn't surprised at all to see him reading the book. I entered the room and closed the door behind me but he still didn't seem to acknowledge my presence. I went to his side and leaned close to his ear and then I said something that I know he will hate.

"At the end of the book, he cheats on her so she, heartbroken as she was, kills herself." Pam, pam, pam. That seemed to get his attention as he turned to face me.

"Sakura?" he asked in disbelief.

_No, my ghost._

"The one and only." I said as I took a few steps back.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am a student here, starting today and Tsunade asked me to give you this." I answered as I gave him the papers.

"Do I really – "

"And yes, you really do have to read and sign them." I answered his unfinished question.

"So, which class?"

Ugh, he couldn't ask a question worse than that. I really didn't want to answer, because even if it wasn't true, it still hurt my pride to say it. But I did. Why? Don't ask me.

"Class…D." I said hardly letting the words out. At that he raised his head and looked at me with a bit of surprise, but as Kakashi was smart, I knew he would get it fast.

"Tsunade?"

"Yes."

"Are you…ok with it?"

"No. but I have no choice. Now let's change the topic, I really don't like to talk about it." I said as I rolled my eyes and looked around the class room.

And then I saw him. A vampire, with a blank expression but a godly face.

_God, why do all the hot guys have to be vampires? _

He had black hair, spiked at back, with straight bangs in front. His eyes were onyx and piercing and he was gorgeous.

_An Uchiha. Two of them. I don't if I like it or hate it. _I said to myself.

"Here you go Sakura. You can now go for your class." He said landing me the paper.

"Do I really – " but he cut me off like I did earlier.

"And yes, you really have to."

I smirked and left the classroom. This was going to be a long, long, long period. I really hated it.

**A/N: Uh, I don't know how to start. I thank all the persons that are reading this. Your attention really means a lot to me. It was just an idea that popped in my head after I watched a marathon of horror movies. And no, this is not a horror story, so I, myself, can't seem to get how this idea popped in my head thinking of those movies but, whatever. Your comments are really appreciated because I'd love to know what you have to say about my story, also this is my first story so if you have some advices for me I would gladly hear them. I'm sorry for the mistakes you are going to find in the story. I am not a native English so it's only natural to have mistakes. It's obvious that I don't own Naruto, but I'll just say it. I don't own Naruto. The poem at the start it's named Premeditation and no, I didn't write it and I don't know who did. Next chapter will be Sasuke's POV, I'm really excited writing it, because I already started. I can't wait how will the feedback be. R&R. Love - Alesia **


End file.
